Survival
by TADAHmon
Summary: A group of Seadramon are stuck in the Darkness Ocean... Can they survive long enough to escape? They need a Christmas miracle!


Digi-home alone.   
  
Ever since the battle against Malomyotismon, things in the Digiworld have been peaceful... or at least on the surface. The data of many innocent Digimon cover these lands, reminding the residents of the agony they had suffered not so long ago. But that's just the beginning. Many people have forgotten of this one world-- a world so dark and brooding that maybe it's best that it's forgotten. But what of the innocent Divermon still living there, controlled by the not so innocent Dracomon, who is probably now controlled by Daemon, a truly evil Digimon? And are the Divermon the only innocent ones there? It seems not.  
  
* * *  
  
A small sea snake creature slowly swam through his bleak hut of a house, trying to find his mother, who at times looked bleaker than his house. His green eyes flashed around as he heard the whimpers and complaints of his brothers and sisters. They were too young to understand why they weren't allowed to play... or even why they were stuck in such an ugly, dismal place. Their mother, Metalseadramon, did as well as she could but it was difficult enough without having to worry about her four children.  
  
There were four Metalseadramon females who were commanded to keep an eye out for the whole Seadramon clan, which was a large amount of the Digimon that lived there. They were only outnumbered by the Divermon, mainly because Divermon were actually liked down here and Dracomon protected them. The Seadramon had to watch out for themselves, follow the rules and even sometimes if someone broke a rule, the Dracomon second-in-command made one Seadramon delete other Seadramon.   
  
"Now, you three, come with me!" Oceanmon ordered in as cheerful a voice he could manage.  
  
Joyously following him, his two brothers and one sister tackled each other, falling to the floor and laughing loudly with the energy of young children.  
  
"Shh!" Oceanmon reprimanded sharply, looking around. "You three cannot play.... We've told you this before...."  
  
A look of sadness passed over their faces and he felt guilty but it couldn't be helped-- if they played and made too much noise, the Dracomon would have a 'perfect' excuse to delete them and he couldn't-- wouldn't-- let it happen to his siblings.  
  
His mother watched them leave for their room to silently play until she would go and search for supper and sighed, wrapping her long, thick green tail around a section of wood about as wide as a tree trunk that was traveling from the roof of the house to the floor just for that reason.  
  
"He's a good kid," one of the younger Seadramon offered, speaking up from her place in the corner of the house.  
  
"Yes, he is. He takes good care of his brothers and sisters. If only I could do something to get them-- us all-- out of here."  
  
"But what would you do, sister?" a Megaseadramon had heard this whispered comment as she passed by the window of the hut and inquired, sticking her head in through it so she could address who she was talking to.  
  
"I'm not sure... It's just a few weeks till Christmas, right? I'd love to find a portal or something... anything... before then so that my kids could enjoy at least ONE Christmas."  
  
"Sister, they wouldn't enjoy it if you were killed, you know," Megaseadramon warned.  
  
Metalseadramon sighed and moved away from the trunk, looming over Megaseadramon. "I know that. I just can't bare to see them suffer anymore," she whispered, thanking God again that the watery doom they were in constantly hid her tears.  
  
* * *  
  
A couple weeks later, Metalseadramon recieved an excuse to actually leave her hut: Dracomon called a majority of the Seadramon to a shallow part of the water. She felt suspicious but didn't say anything. If only she knew just how valid her worries were... As they arrived, she noticed that she was the only Metalseadramon, but that there were twenty Megaseadramon, a hundred Seadramon, five hundred Betamon and Oceanmon and many more other versions from the Seadramon form. While she was talking with a WarressSeadramon and a WarrioressSeadramon, her feeling of fear grew and grew until it was almost unbearable. She kept swallowing it down, however, until Dracomon appeared-- with Daemon and fifteen hundred Divermon. Cacophony errupted immediately and they all swam away, desperately wanting to get away.  
  
Many Seadramon... Many friends of hers... Many she didn't know... Many, many, too many to count were deleted that day... Gone forever just because they were Seadramon.   
  
She was a quick swimmer and was one of five to escape to hide behind a nearby ridge in the shallow water. Suddenly a scream was heard next to her and she pushed off, trying to reach a deeper part of the ocean. She didn't have to look back, it was obvious by the fact of her swimming alone that she was now the only one of all those Seadramon to survive and that now the evil ones would be after her forever. The need to find a portal was high now... It would be fatal if she didn't. She was lost. 'Do I swim home and risk my kids... Or do I stay out in the open and risk myself?' She finally decided and swam for home, ready to try an escape plan. 'If I... die trying, it'll be better than this constant fear...' When she arrived at the house, it was obvious she was too late. It was occupied by ten Divermon, who were grimly smiling and complimenting each other. "No," she whispered roughly. "My kids..."  
  
"Mom!" Oceanmon whispered behind her, making her jump.  
  
"Oh! Don't you ever do that again, young man!" she gasped in a whisper, pushing him and his younger siblings closer to her with her rough, scaley tail.  
  
"Sorry, Mom," he grumbled, bumping his head against her side.  
  
"Let's try to get out of here, kids. Oceanmon, I need you to do something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are very good at sneaking. Go alone and search for anything on the walls of the sea that look odd. If you find something, come tell me, please," she requested, pushing him away with her tail.  
  
"Ok..." he nodded and swam off, staying in shadows and keeping a look-out for the evil Digimon. When he passed by a collection of pipes that were connected to the ground, he noticed light and, squinting, swam into it. When he had swam to the top, he was amazed at all the colors and lights... "Oh! Is this... the Digiworld?"  
  
A near-by Tentomon had heard him. "Of course it is.... Now get away from my tree!" He shot off a small, warning shot of electricity from his talons and waited, buzzing around the top of said tree.  
  
Baffled, Oceanmon swam back into the pipe. He didn't even know what a tree was! "Mom'll be happy!" he whispered to himself, exiting the pipe. As he searched for her, he noticed a group of Divermon swimming by and ducked behind a cliff, waiting. When they had finally passed, he continued on and finally found his family. "Mom! I found it!"   
  
Metalseadramon looked up, a sigh of relief exiting her green, long body. "Good job. Let's go to it." She pushed the two boys along as Oceanmon prodded his sister to go quicker and they soon arrived, swimming up the pipes. As Oceanmon pushed his sister, who was frightened, into the pipe, Dracomon arrived and wrapped his tentacles around Oceanmon.  
  
"No!" Metalseadramon screamed, trying to get back through the pipe to help her son when Daemon used Darkness corona, sending a thick black beam from his eyes, melting the steel around the pipe. Metalseadramon had no choice but to push her three youngest through and leave Oceanmon behind as the steel melted together and made it impossible to re-enter or exit.  
  
"Mom!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the watery land.  
  
* * *  
  
Metalseadramon wearily sobbed, hugging the three young Rivermon to her. "Oceanmon..."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Tentomon asked, still sitting atop his tree.  
  
"I left my son behind... in the Darkness ocean..."  
  
"Your son wouldn't be an Oceanmon?"  
  
"Yes... You know him?"  
  
"I saw him about twenty minutes ago..."  
  
"Oh... He must've just found the portal..." She sniffed loudly.  
  
He watched as her remaining kids explored this new world and played as loud as they wanted. "You were captive in the Dark Ocean?"  
  
"Yes... How did you guess?"  
  
"Well, there have been rumors..." He rubbed his right talon over his forehead and shrugged. "No one, except for you four, have made it out alive."  
  
"And we'll be thankful for that... if little Oceanmon comes back safe."  
  
* * *  
  
Oceanmon struggled and fought, groaning as the Divermon dragged him to a secluded part of the Dark Ocean where they could delete him easier.  
  
"Stop wiggling," one ordered in a husky, impatient voice. He continued on, thrashing with his small tail.   
  
"Ah!" another Divermon cried out, being smacked with the tail. "Stop him!"  
  
"Oh, fine, you big baby... Can't handle a Oceanmon's tail..."  
  
"Well, you try it and see how you like it!" The Divermon that was smacked with his tail released his hold on Oceanmon's lanky body and clutched his tail instead, whipping the offensive Divermon in the face with it. "You like that?!"  
  
"Ah! Who's holding on to the Ocean... mon?" the third Divermon screamed, noticing finally that his fellow Divermon had released him. He swam forward, searching for the little green beast. "I'll get you," he yelled, taking this much more serious than his counterparts.  
  
Oceanmon had swam into an underwater cavern at that point, sobbing to himself as he patted his tender tail.  
He jumped, sensing someone else in the cavern. "Hello?" he asked, plaintively.  
  
"Oceanmon... is that you? It's us..." WarressSeadramon and WarrioressSeadramon appeared from the shadows, their green-skinned humanoid bodies looking scarred and weak. WarressSeadramon's red robe was torn in numerous places and WarrioressSeadramon's usually long, blonde hair was frayed and singed.  
  
He was so glad to see fellow Seadramon that he fainted right then, right there. The two Warrioresses looked up at each other and held hands.  
  
"Ready to do this, sister?" WarressSeadramon inquired softly, staring down at the young one laying down in front of them.  
  
"If you are... No child should be away from his mother on Christmas...."  
  
"I agree." As they stood in front of Oceanmon, they started to glow and their data scattered and then entered Oceanmon, causing him to revive and glow.  
  
"Oceanmon Digivolve to... WarrSeadramon!" He was the height of Angemon, with a long cape covering him and green skin such as the two warrioresses who gave up their lives so he could regain his energy and Digivolve. He stared down at the ground as he took a moment of silence for all of the Seadramon killed and then swam out. 'Now to find another portal.... Please let there be another portal...' As he swam past, a bunch of Divermon intercepted him but he attacked. "Frozen punch!" Every Divermon he touched turned to ice, fell to the bottom of the sea and deleted when the ice surrounding them shattered. Soon the remaining Divermon just left to call in Dracomon. As WarrSeadramon swam on, he looked all around for a portal... 'I want to get out of here!' he thought, desperately gazing at mile after mile of gray stone. "I'm sick of this!" he yelled, noticing the pipe that held the only portal that he knew of that had been melted shut by Daemon. "Frozen punch!" He angrily attacked, hitting the pipe with his green fist and falling back a little as it burst apart and it started glowing. "Oh, my gosh. It... It's the portal... I'll make it!"  
  
"Oh, no, you won't!" Dracomon yelled, wrapping his tentacles around him as soon as he had arrived.  
  
"Ah! No... I'm so close...."  
  
"Divermon! Close it up!" Dracomon ordered, holding the squirming warrior tightly. Two of the Divermon swam forward to do as he said but the third hung back, finally tackling Dracomon's tentacles, ramming into them... again... again and again until he finally released WarrSeadramon.  
  
"Get out of here, kid! I'd do anything to get out of here myself! GO!" the Divermon yelled at the Seadramon before Dracomon angrily wrapped his tentacles around him and slammed into the stoney walls.   
  
"No!" Dracomon yelled, shooting his tentacles out out WarrSeadramon as he swam into the portal but then the portal closed and Dracomon's tentacles were sliced in the retracting sides.  
  
Panting, WarrSeadramon rested for a minute before looking up and noticing his mom and siblings. "Mom!"  
  
"O-Oceanmon?" she demanded, turning around to look at her son. "Wha- what happened to you? You Digivolved?"  
  
"Yeah... Your friends, the warrioresses, they gave me their strength just so I could..."  
  
"Bless them," she murmured, pulling him closer with her tail. "Merry Christmas..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
What's the meaning for this one? As stupid as DOOL's Halloween special? I know!!! I usually find some muse in the Darkness Ocean, however. Always will, probably. But it can constitute as a Christmas special because Seadramon Digimon are usually red and green colored. :b  
  
Davis: Oh, brother! So if I put Veemon in a red robe, you could write a Fourth of July fiction about him, cause he'd be red, white and blue colored?  
  
-_-;; 


End file.
